


make it hurt, make me tremble

by chidoried



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Chest Kink, Dom Hinata, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hickies, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, excessive use of the word nipple, handjobs, hinata calls kageyama’s nipples tits, idek if thats a thing, kinda feminization ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoried/pseuds/chidoried
Summary: Hinata discovers that Kageyama has sensitive nipples and wants to see just how much it takes to make his setter boyfriend sob for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	make it hurt, make me tremble

**Author's Note:**

> my nipple kink is showing omg 
> 
> not beta read so ignore all the grammar mistakes like kiyoko-san ignores tanaka and noya’s advances 
> 
> jk jk dont take it srsly hehe
> 
> also, kagehina are second years in this fic!

It was hot. 

The weather outside, the cramped space inside the bathroom stall and the way Hinata was sucking on the patch of skin right below his jawline. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered close, a gasp falling from his lips when the orange haired boy lapped on the lovebite with the his tongue, soothing the wound. 

“H-Hinata dumbass, I said no m-marks!” 

Hinata looked up, eyes glinting, full of mischief. He leaned up and kissed him, lips sliding over Kageyama’s and stealing his breath away. Kageyama responded with the same energy, opening his mouth and gliding his tongue over the roof of Hinata’s mouth, over the back of his teeth, tasting him thoroughly. His fingers carded through Hinata’s orange hair, tilting his head to allow for an even deeper kiss which made Hinata moan lowly as Kageyama nipped on his bottom lip and sucked hard. They broke apart, panting harshly, breaths hot and bodies thrumming with energy. Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s neck and started kissing and biting aggressively,  _again_ . 

“God, I love how fucking long and pretty your neck is Tobio. W-wanna keep kissing and marking you up. Fuck,” he said after pulling back and cupping Kageyama’s thick neck, now covered in hickies. He ran his thumb on some of them, making the setter wince as it hurt, but god, was it _good pain_. He admired his art, before moving his hands up, up and holding Kageyama’s face, pulling him close and crashing his lips against the raven haired boy’s, kissing him hard. 

Shit, it was hot and they both were sweating so much, their jerseys were soaked. Kageyama was hard in his shorts, a low whimper catching in his throat when Hinata rucked his shorts up with his hands and squeezed the meat of this thighs, possessively. 

They were still making out, tongues lapping at eachother’s and teeth biting when Hinata slid his hands from his thighs to his waist, lifting his jersey till his chest so that his nipples were exposed. He watched as Hinata pulled back and stared at his chest, biting his lip in awe as he took in the very sight of that chiseled chest and nipples dusted pink. Kageyama blushed ferociously, face growing hot under Hinata’s gaze. Hinata’s hands itched to grab his boyfriend’s pecs so he did just that. He grabbed his chest and squeezed till it borderline hurt. 

Hinata’s fascination for Kageyama’s chest went all the way back to first year when they were just teammates. Kageyama would sometimes remove his jersey shirt to wipe the sweat from his body. And Hinata would try real hard not stare but it was hard when his crush was right there, half naked, sweat glistening on the planes of his chest and abs. Tsukishima even caught him drooling once, snickering away with Yamaguchi. To this day, he was  still obsessed with Kageyama’s chest, and his nipples, cute pink little teats that Hinata would suck on all his life.

“S-Shouyou, fuck, do something,”

“Tobio has such a nice chest, so big and strong and beautiful,” 

“Th-that’s embarrassing dumbass! Stop s-staring at it like that and touch me!” he bit out, covering his red face with the back of his hand.

See, the thing with Hinata was that he loved parts of Kageyama that would be weird under normal circumstances, but this was Hinata he was talking about. Surely, the guy had his fair share of weird kinks and Kageyama does not know what kind of a person he was to be ready to indulge in whatever weird fetish Hinata had. He knows that the orange haired boy will never hurt him or do anything that he isn’t confortable with. They just started dating, they were still testing their boundaries with sex, still figuring out each other’s bodies and sensitive spots. 

Right now though, whatever Hinata was doing to his chest was making Kageyama lose his damn mind. Hinata kept kneading his chest, thumbs stopping to run over his nipples gently, watching in fascination as they pebbled, now hard. His entire chest was flushed red along with his neck and face and Kageyama whimpered lowly as he pushed his chest out unconsciously, silently begging for more.

Hinata whispered in the space between them, “Mmm Tobio, are your nipples sensitive?” and proceeds to take one nub between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolls it in between. Kageyama fucking lost it, throwing his head back and moaning out loud in the stall, his voice echoing as sparks of pleasure erupted and went straight down to his groin. He was positive that his boxers were probably soaked in the front with precum.He did know his nipples were somewhat sensitive, as is everyone’s, but he didn’t know they were this fucking sensitive, that just a few rubs of calloused fingers would make Kageyama’s brain turn to mush and his breathing laboured.

Hinata licked his bottom lip as he continued to toy with Kageyama’s chest, so fascinated by it. The black haired boy was frustrated that his dick was almost close to falling off and he still hadn’t  _come_. 

“H-Hinata I swear to God if you don’t touch my dick right now I’m gonna masturbate myself and make you watch,” he growled in frustration, eyes flashing in warning because Kageyama was too pent up right now and wanted to cum so badly that it physically hurt. 

Hinata giggled, dropping his hands to Kageyama’s waist, pecking him twice on the lips. “Okay okay, no more dilly-dally wishy-washy,” he leant in while saying that, lips so close Kageyama’s ear and whispered, “let me make you cum, baby.” 

Hinata had then dropped to his knees and taken Kageyama’s dick out, mouth hot and wet on him as he wasted no time in peppering open mouthed kisses to Kageyama’s jutting hipbone, leaving wet nips and sucks behind. 

Kageyama growled and carded his fingers through Hinata’s hair, thrusting his hips out and begging the boy to put his mouth on him, and Hinata did. He took Kageyama’s dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head right off the bat. 

“Ah fuck yes, Shouyou, _nnghh—”_

And Hinata gave him the best orgasm he’d ever experienced, who knew coming down someone’s throat would be so fucking _nice_. 

Kageyama wanted to return the favour but saw that Hinata had already cum, fisting his own cock desperately while giving Kageyama a blowjob. Kageyama wanted to watch but god, he couldn’t keep his eyes open while Hinata was sucking him so  good  that he saw stars behind his eyes. 

They cleaned up and left the bathroom stalls, but what Kageyama didn’t know that Hinata had discovered a new kink,  nipples. And boy was Hinata going to fucking indulge in it. 

—

Kageyama forgot about Hinata’s fascination with his nipples in the coming days, with the endterm exams around the corner and new volleyball tournaments taking up all his time. They still made out and lazily got eachother off a mere handful of days when Hinata would come over to Kageyama’s house for studying, or after volleyball practice in the supplies room whenever the both of them would stay back to practice some more spikes after everyone left. 

Sure, it was satisfying just doing it like this for the time being, just until the burden of exams lifted from their shoulders and they had more time to spare, but Kageyama wasn’t stupid. Neither was Hinata. After all, they were still two horny teenagers and handjobs were good, but god was Kageyama  craving Hinata’s body against his own, rocking together as their cocks slid against eachother’s and created delicious friction. Kageyama snapped out of it when Tsukishima pointed out that his face was going red and he looked ugly. 

“Tsukishima, you wanna fight? Don’t call my boyfriend ugly!” 

Yes, Kageyama had forgotten about Hinata’s adoration for his nipples, or so he thought. 

They were taking a break in between volleyball practice, sweating from head to toe. Kageyamapicked his and Hinata’s bottles from the bench where it was kept and handed one to his boyfriend. Hinata smiled, taking it and thanking before throwing his head back and drinking large gulps. 

Kageyama also drank from his bottle before setting it down and crossing his arms in front of him, taking his shirt off. It was so hot, a little less clothing for a while felt good. He was sweating too much and it felt fucking gross. 

Tanaka whistled, “Oi Kageyama’s got a nice body don’t ya think? Still not as good as mine though, hahahaha,” the guy laughed, proceeding to take his own shirt off like always and showing off his body. Kageyama snorted and playfully rolled his eyes.

He bent down to take a towel and wiped the sweat off his upper body, rubbing the towel on his neck to dry it off too. He noticed a presence behind him and turned to look over shoulder, seeing Hinata smile mischievously. 

He popped from behind the taller setter and exclaimed, “Hmm, Tanaka-senpai might have good abs and all but Kageyama here clearly beats him in terms of chest!”, his hands appeared in front and he grabbed Kageyama’s chest and  squeezed once.

The towel dropped from Kageyama’s hand and he sputtered, face growing hot and red as the whole team burst out into a fit of laughter. It didn’t help that Hinata was  still plastered to his naked back, the material of his jersey sticking to his skin as Hinata continued squeezing and nuzzled into his back. 

“Hinata dumbass, you’re so shameless. Let me go stupid!” 

“But Kageyamaaa~” 

After quite some time, Kageyama succeeded in getting the orange haired spiker to let go, as he suffered big time humiliation from all the teasing and laughing of the team. He glared at Hinata who just sheepishly smiled and winked in his direction. 

Kageyama was going to murder his boyfriend. 

—

As summer vacations rolled in, Karasuno High amped up their volleyball practice as they geared up for upcoming matches. They were finishing up practice for today, cleaning the gym and putting the volleyballs in the cart when Kageyama came upto Hinata who was helping with bringing the net down along with a first year. 

“Oi, you wanna come over? Mom and Dad are away on a trip and, uh, we’ve not hung out much lately.” Kageyama fiddled with the ends of his jersey, biting his lip as he looked at Hinata. Said boy was gleaming because Kageyama rarely asks Hinata upfront that he wants to hangout. Normally, it would be Hinata asking. 

If the orange haired boy had a tail, Kageyama could practically see it wagging in happiness. 

“Kageyama is asking me to hangout with him? Waaaah, I wonder if the sun rised in the west today,” 

“Shut up idiot.” 

“But we meet daily during volleyball practice, is that not enough?” 

Kageyama scowled at him, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, turning away his head to glare at the space ahead instead. Hinata laughed and got on his tippy toes, pressing a quick peck to Kageyama’s cheek. The first year’s around them who were watching curiously blushed, turning away as they felt like they were intruding on their senpai’s being all lovey-dovey. 

“Don’t kiss me in front of everyone you dumbass!” 

“Of course I’d love to hangout with you Kageyama.” 

Hinata kissed him on his lips this time. 

—

Hinata told Kageyama he would come over after he picked up his stuff from his house. Hinata showered and got dressed, packing his things in a bag and yelling a, “I’m off!” before climbing his bicycle and peddling down the mountain to Kageyama’s house. 

As he was nearing his boyfriend’s house, Hinata’s mind could conjure up only one thought, 

_I’m going to see just how sensitive Kageyama’s chest is._

They had eaten their food and changed into pyjamas. Right now, in the middle of playing an action game, Hinata was starting to feel quite bored. They were sitting on the floor, knees pressed against each other. Hinata deliberately lost the game because he was getting impatient. All these days, they’d gone no further than some harmless kissing and groping, and Hinata wanted to wreck Kageyama, make him writhe under him. 

“Tobio, I’m bored.” 

“Well what else do you wanna do?” 

Hinata grinned.

“The same thing you invited me over for,” 

He leapt into Kageyama’s arms, wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck, sitting himself on the setter’s lap and leaning in to press a hot kiss on his lips, immediately opening his mouth and pushing his tongue in. Kageyama made a small noise as he closed his eyes and let Hinata take over, rubbing his tongue wetly over Kageyama’s bottom lip before sucking harshly. His hands went to hold Hinata by his waist, pushing him down so he could grind their crotches together. 

Hinata moaned, rocking his hips and moving so he could better accommodate his ass on Kageyama’s half hard dick. He wasted no time in latching onto the taller boy’s neck, biting with teeth and laving over with tongue as he marked him up good. 

Kageyama gasped and panted, grip tightening on Hinata’s waist, the other hand moved down and grabbed his ass over his shorts, squeezing as Hinata drew ragged moans from his lips. Hinata’s mouth was downright sinful as he kissed all over Kageyama’s neck and collarbone till no area hadn’t been touched by Hinata’s lips. 

“I missed you, Tobio. Missed having you underneath me like this, missed my mouth on you, god,” 

“ _A-ah_ Shouyou, fuck, missed you too.”

Hinata loved Kageyama’s moans. The setter was a rather shy and reserved person and Hinata never took him as a type who’d moan like a little bitch during sex. But you know what they say—never judge a book by its cover. 

The orange haired boy grinded down harder, making Kageyama’s toes curl as he buried his nose in Hinata’s hair and inhaled, panting against it. 

“B-bed, right now,  _ah—_ ” Hinata nodded and got off from Kageyama’s lap, giving him a hand as he pulled the setter towards the bed. They tumbled on it, Kageyama on top of Hinata, between his legs as the taller boy took Hinata’s lips and kissed. They made out, all teeth and tongue before Kageyama made his way down and buried his face in Hinata’s neck, determined to leave marks of his own. He sucked on a patch of skin harshly which made Hinata cant his hips up and into Kageyama’s, their dicks, now hard in their pants rubbing so deliciously that Hinata moaned bashfully, gripping his boyfriend’s waist so he could help set a pace which had them both panting against each other’s lips.

Not long after humping each other for sometime, Hinata used all his strength and flipped them over so now he was top. His fingers ran underneath Kageyama’s tshirt, now rucked up a little because of their grinding. He raked his blunt nails along Kageyama’s sides, making the raven haired boy shiver as tremors ran up his body. He kissed Kageyama on the mouth once before pulling back and settling on the tops of the setter’s thighs. 

Kageyama was a fucking sight like this. Black hair fanned out on the pillow underneath him, bangs matted to his forehead because of sweat and face flushed all the way to his chest. 

_ His chest.  _

“This thing has to come off, right now.” he said, tugging at the shirt. Kageyama bit his lip and leaned up so Hinata could pull off his tshirt. 

Hinata’s pupils dilated and his cock twitched when Kageyama’s chest came on display, nipples blushed pink. Hinata wanted to fucking eat him up. Kageyama saw Hinata staring at his chest and suddenly felt conscious as he was half naked and the other boy was fully clothed. 

“You too. Wanna see you, Shouyou.”

Hinata smiled, taking the shirt and pulling it off his body. Kageyama ran his fingers over Hinata’s cute tummy and his small waist. He was gorgeous. Kageyama leaned ahead, looking up at Hinata and the shorter male swooped down and kissed him passionately, Kageyama grunting as fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled. He moaned, breaking away and staring at his boyfriend on top with lidded eyes. 

“Lie down Tobio. Let me take care of you.” 

The way he said that, voice lilting and seductive made Kageyama comply easily, sighing as Hinata kissed him once again and then started pressing kisses onto his skin, his collarbone, his shoulder, before he reached his ear. Hinata took the lobe between his lips, licking, sucking. Kageyama mewled, biting his lip.

“God Tobio, your chest is so gorgeous, it’s driving me crazy. Wanna suck on your tits till you’re crying,” it was whispered into his ear, and Kageyama’s eyes flew open at the word his boyfriend used to describe his, _his nipples_. He blushed so dark when his dick gave a interesting twitch in his pants. 

“M-my, my what?” 

“Your tits.” 

Kageyama’s face was on fire, all blood rushing to his groin as he realised that he liked Hinata like this. 

“Mmm Tobio likes his nipples being called tits huh? I’ll play with them till you’re a mess underneath me.” 

He liked his nipples being called tits, that much was evident from the way his cock twitched in the confines of his shorts. Though, aside from a new kink of his own that Kageyama discovered, he didn’t know if he would  cry from the pleasure. Sure, his nipples were sensitive, yes, but him crying because they were stimulated? Seems impossible.

“Impossible you say? Is that a challenge Tobio?” 

Crap. He said that out aloud. Now, he’s switched on Hinata’s competitive nature. Still, Kageyama wasn’t the one to back down. 

“I’d like to see you try Shouyou.” 

Hinata’s brown eyes glinted, lips curling up in a smirk. He bent down and kissed Kageyama, nipping on his bottom lip and pulling before letting it go, making Kageyama whimper. He mouthed his way down, stopping at the centre to press a kiss against Kageyama’s sternum. Hinata thumbed one nipple very gently, gauging Kageyama’s reaction. He saw his boyfriend bite his lip, breaths coming out in short pants. He thumbed the other nipple gently too, before pressing down a little harder on both, making Kageyama’s hips jump. 

Hinata smiled, squeezing a little flesh from around his nipple so that the nubs pebbled again under the ministrations. “How cute,” he mumbled, licking his thumb and rubbing it on Kageyama’s teat, wetting it with saliva. The setter whined lowly at the coldness, little sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and Hinata continued doing it for a few minutes. “Nnnn— ”

The orange haired boy wanted to build the anticipation higher and higher till Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. 

Hinata licked his thumb and index fingers of both hands before taking both of Kageyama’s nipples and twisting it. Kageyama cried out, hips jumping. 

“Ahhn, fuck—”

“Yeah? Yeah you like that baby?” Hinata twisted the nubs again and again, making Kageyama gasp and whimper as the pain subsided deliciously into pleasure. One of his hands squeezed the sheets beside him, the other raising up so he could grab the pillow underneath. God, he never knew he was so fucking sensitive. All the times he masturbated on his own, he never really paid attention to chest, choosing instead to just jerk himself off till he came. 

Hinata leaned down, still pressing and twisting his nipples painfully before his lips stopped directly on Kageyama’s ear. 

“You want me to suck on your tit baby? Want me to put my mouth on it? Make you cum hmm?” he purred, and Kageyama was gone. 

He whimpered loudly, leaving the pillow and burying his fingers in Hinata’s soft orange locks. “S-Shoyou, god please, _ahhhn—”_

“Tell me what you want Tobio, and I’ll give it to you.” 

The little vixen knew what he was doing. Fucker. 

“Just, put your mouth on me damnit,” 

“Put my mouth where? On your tits?” 

“Yes fuck, Shouyou—”

“Say it. Say that you want me to put my mouth on your tits.”

Kageyama shook his head, “N-no dumbass, that’s, that’s  _embarrassing_ !” 

Hinata halted his movements and Kageyama wanted to die. He was so turned on right now but his boyfriend was being a total moron. 

“I won’t do anything till you say it Tobio.” 

Kageyama whined pitifully, canting his hips up, begging Hinata to understand. Liking a thing was one, but saying it out loud? God, that was embarrassing as fuck. Kageyama was decidedly not good at this. Though, seeing as Hinata was very much serious about his and Kageyama was very much horny, he huffed and gathered alot of courage to say the next sentence.

“I, uh, I w-want Shouyou’s m-mouth on my, my, t-tits.” he said in a low voice, face so hot and red that he had the urge hide it away. Hinata smiled, resuming his ministrations right off the bat, not giving Kageyama a chance to take a breath before he swooped down and kissed the area surrounding his nipples, sucking and creating more hickies there. He looked up, eyes locked straight at Kageyama’s as he opened his mouth and closed it around Kageyama’s nipple, making the setter moan loudly, his hips jumping up violently when Hinata began to  _suck_ . 

“Ah, _ahh_ , nngh—”

“Mmmmm,” Hinata moaned around his nipple, causing the vibration to enhance the pleasure.His other hand was still twisting and turning the other nipple. And under all this stimulation, Kageyama’s dick started leaking into his pyjama shorts. Kageyama was grinding up into Hinata, the orange haired boy’s dick, just as hard as Kageyama’s, humping his boyfriend like an animal in heat. 

Hinata started to suck on his teat hard, going harder and harder till Kageyama was positive that his blood was being sucked out of his body. “S-Shou—, _ah fuck_ , ” Kageyama’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, hot pleasure coursing through his entire self. Hinata pulled back with a loud smack, running his tongue in these languid little circles all around Kageyama’s nipple and the skin around it as he soothed the pain. It did nothing except make the setter go mad, his voice reduced to useless whimpering and mewling. It hurt, but it hurt so fucking _good_ that Kageyama bit his lip till he tasted blood. 

“S-Shouyou please, m-more,”

Who was Hinata to deny when Kageyama was begging so prettily? 

He leaned up and looked at Kageyama’s nipple, now an angry red, almost bruised. He licked his thumb and flicked the nub, causing the black haired boy to cry out loudly because of the pain, cock jumping in his shorts. 

“God, you tits are so sensitive baby, fuck, I wouldn’t mind sucking them all my life.” 

How Hinata was even able to talk like this, Kageyama did not know. The short boy was so cute outside, bashful and energetic. Who knew he was a fucking beast in the bedroom. 

“Shouyou, get my cock out, fuck, please,  _please_ ,  hah—”

Kageyama’s hips starting thrusting up on their own, seeking friction, a dark patch on the front of his pants where the precum had soaked through. Hinata obliged, reaching down with his other hand and pushing his shorts down just until Kageyama’s dick was free, the head an angry red and wet from precum.

Hinata slowly started jacking him off, running his thumb on the head, smearing the precum down the shaft and tracing the vein that bulged at the side. He dig his thumbnail into the slit and Kageyama cried out beautifully, back arching as hot pleasure burst behind his eyelids. “Yes, yes, more, m-more,” 

Kageyama was getting impatient, and so was Hinata. He removed his fingers from the setter’s dick and pulled his shorts all the way down so that Kageyama was now fully naked. Hinata dipped down again, peppering open mouthed kisses on Kageyama’s neck and going low, till he reached the other nub. Hinata started by licking his teat in circles, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

“God, yes Shouyou, like that,” Kageyama moaned, carding his fingers through Hinata’s hair as his bare legs closed instinctively around Hinata. The shorter boy hummed, letting go of his cock. “Keep your legs spread baby,” and closed his mouth on his tit, beginning to suck gently before applying pressure little by little. His hand was back on Kageyama’s leaking cock, jerking and twisting.

Kageyama let out these sounds repeatedly, a mantra of Shouyou’s name and a litany of “ah, ahhn, ah—” falling from his lips, hips fucking into Hinata’s fist shallowly. His thoughts were addled, mind fogging over and the only thing on his mind right now was the only pain-pleasure that was coursing through his entire body. Hinata took Kageyama’s hand from the side where it was squeezing the sheets almost till his knuckles went white and wrapped it around his neck. Kageyama wasted no time in burying his fingers through the sweat-matted hair, pulling and scratching his nails on Hinata’s scalp, causing the boy to grunt out a noise.

Hinata took both his hands and placed them on Kageyama’s chest and squeezed so his nipple stood out more, as if he, _as if he was squeezing a girl’s tit._ Kageyama’s eyes fell  shut as Hinata started sucking harder, harsher, body squirming against the bed. 

“ _Fuck_ , like that, please, _more_ ,  nngh—ah , S-Shouyou—”

Hinata let his scrape teeth against Kageyama’s nipple before bit down,  _hard_ , till Kageyama howled out in pain, but it quickly subsided into pleasure as Hinata licked the teat in apology. “F-fuck, more, bite it, h-harder Shouyou, _ahhhn—,_ ” 

Hinata smirked, before closing his teeth on it and bit, rolling the nub between his teeth as his lips created a suction which had Kageyama sobbing in pain and pleasure, back arching off the bed and into Hinata’s body. Hinata grinded down, Kageyama’s naked dick rubbing against the rough material of his shorts and his own hard-on, making Hinata moan around Kageyama’s nipple. “God Tobio, you’re doing so well baby. You want me to bite your tits harder hmm?” he said after pulling off, jerking Kageyama with one hand and wiping the tears that were flowing from his eyes with the other. 

Kageyama nodded vigorously, “Yes, fuck yes, m-more, make me cum Shouyou,” 

And again, who was Hinata to deny his gorgeous boyfriend? 

So he leaned down and took his right teat again in his mouth, biting and sucking aggressively while jerking the setter’s dick faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke till Kageyama was a sobbing, whimpering mess underneath him. 

“Cum for me Tobio.” 

That pretty much did it. With how Hinata was expertly moving his hand on his cock, Kageyama’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, eyes rolling back to his head, toes curling, hips jerking as he came and came, all over Hinata’s hand and his chest. His back was arched so much that it was clearly off the bed, whimpering as Hinata slowly rode out his intense orgasm. 

“F-fuck Shouyou,  _ah—_ , too much,” he whimpered out of overstimulation and with weak fingers, swatted Hinata’s hand away. Hinata sat back on his haunches, staring at Kageyama and the state he was in. God, he was beautiful. His chest and neck were covered in dark bruises which would surely hurt tomorrow, but Kageyama didn’t mind. He wanted it to hurt when he pressed on the bruises as he remembered Hinata completed his challenge. He’d made Kageyama  cry .

Kageyama opened his eyes and saw Hinata staring at him with pupils blown wide. The black haired guy saw the outline of Hinata’s cock, a wet patch already formed there. His mouth watered. 

“Come here Shouyou. Use my mouth.” his voice was still hoarse from moaning so much and he felt tired to the bone, so he could only offer his mouth for Hinata. 

Hinata’s pupils dilated even more. He scooted up so his dick was directly in front of Kageyama’s face. The setter hooked his fingers on the band of Hinata’s shorts and pulled down, dick springing free, curving up to his abdomen. Hinata sighed, having his cock finally out of the uncomfortable confines of his pants. Kageyama licked his lips and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, it was hot to the touch, almost a purple colour from having been neglected for so long. 

He looked at Hinata, “Fuck my mouth Shouyou.” he said, pumping his dick and reaching up to lick the clear precum from the slit, dipping his tongue in. Hinata groaned and grabbed the headboard with one hand, while the other guided his dick to Kageyama’s mouth. 

The tall setter already had his mouth hanging open, moaning as Hinata pushed his dick in inch by inch, slowly. The orange haired boy was almost halfway in, Kageyama’s mouth hot and wet on him as he started moving his hips, shallowly fucking into Kageyama’s mouth. He looked downright sinful, red lips stretched around his cock, tears beginning to slip from the corners of his eyes as Hinata slided into his mouth more and more, forcing Kageyama to take everything. 

“T-Tobio, you’re okay?” 

Kageyama nodded, a sound of affirmation catching in his throat. Both his hands were on Hinata’s hips, holding them and his mouth was being used. 

“Ah Tobio, so good baby, your m-mouth is so wet,” 

Kageyama hummed and the vibrations made Hinata throw his head back in pleasure. He thrust his hips forward a little forcefully, his dick hitting the back of Kageyama’s throat, causing him to gag and sputter, saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth. “Shit sorry—”

“No! K-keep going, I, uh, I like it.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened comically. 

“Y-you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you,” 

Kageyama shook his head and gave a small  smile to Hinata. “You’d never hurt me. I’ll tell you if it get’s too much okay? I wanna make you cum Shouyou.” 

Hinata’s heart swelled with affection. He ran his fingers through Kageyama’s dark locks and smiled wide.

“You’re making me crazy.” 

Hinata resumed after that, couldn’t resist the way Kageyama was staring at him. His hips started a rhythm slow at first before he started fucking into Kageyama’s mouth fast, already on the brink of an orgasm. Kageyama did his best to keep his mouth open, sucking and running his tongue on the underside of Hinata’s dick. “Ah fuck, _shit—_ ”

His thrusts became erratic and uncoordinated, fingers clutching the headboard till his knuckles went white. “O-oh, gonna cum, fuck, c-cumming, Tobio—”, that was the only warning he managed to utter out before spilling into Kageyama’s throat, cock jerking and twitching in his mouth as the taller boy lapped everything up. Hinata pulled out and swiped his thumb on the corner of Kageyama’s lip, catching some cum that spilled out, feeding it back to his boyfriend. Kageyama dutifully licked Hinata’s thumb clean, nipping it playfully before letting go. 

Hinata collapsed on top of Kageyama, not caring that his chest was covered in cooling cum.

“Oi dumbass, get off, I need to shower. I feel gross.” 

“Mmmm just a little while longer, please,” 

“Idiot Hinata, get off! You’re heavy!” 

“Okay okay! Don’t push me!” 

In the end, Kageyama had to carry the short boy to the bathroom so they could wash up, Hinata stealing kisses from his boyfriend every now and then. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to keep myself from going feral bc haikyuu s5 will release only in july :(


End file.
